Last Chance
by sakura-fai
Summary: Basically, it's a romance story of RanXShinichi but there's a mystery and some humor. Also has HeijiXKazuha. Rated T for description of method of hurting/killing and the body of corpse.


Hello! This is Sakura-fai, life's been hectic, that I don't get to finish the story ideas in my head. I really need a jar to put them all in. . But enough rambling, without further ado,

Last Chance

(DISCLAIMER: DETECTIVE CONAN BELONGS TO GOSHO AOYAMA, NOT ME!!! REMEMBER THAT, PLEASE!!!)

Bathed in the afternoon light at the detective agency, Ran sat near the window looking out, lost in thought.

_I wonder what Shinichi is doing? I haven't seen or heard from him lately…I hope he's not in too much trouble, that troublesome detective geek. _

Sighing, Ran got up to make dinner. _Hmm...it's been pretty quiet around here with Conan gone. I wonder when he's coming back? He said that we would come back when school starts, but his parents might have enrolled him someplace else already…It'll be pretty lonely without his face around here, I've gotten so used to him hanging around. He reminds me of Shinichi sometimes. _Ran smiled to herself uncertainly. _But there's still something that bugs me about his behavior before he left for his trip…_

Flashback

"_Ran-neechan! I have something important to tell you!" Conan ran up smiling widely and talking out of breath_

"_Huh, what is it?" Ran smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. _

"_I'm going on vacation with my parents to the foreign country they're at! I'll be back in time for the first day of school, so don't worry! Is that alright, Ran neechan?" Conan's eyes shone brightly with joy with a tint of worry._

"Yes, why wouldn't I be fine with it?" Ran asked, curious, because she had a strange feeling that this trip wasn't a normal trip, that it might be...dangerous…But looking again at Conan's beaming face, she shook the feeling away.

"Oh no reason, just wanted to make sure that you know about it and you're fine with it." Conan replied all the while thinking, 'Please don't make her suspect anything!'

"OK then, have fun and take lots of picture!" Ran encouraged.

Later that week, he was gone, saying that he was to go to Agasa's house to be picked up.

End Flashback

Being around detectives sure makes you paranoid, I'm sure Conan's fine. Tying her apron around her waist, she gathered the ingredients to make dinner.

Meanwhile,

AH CHOO! Conan sneezed, "I hope I don't catch a cold" he muttered, holding his nose to prevent another sneeze

"Keep quiet! If you keep on sneezing and talking how do you expect us to take on the Black Organization?" Haibara commanded, nervous of the consequences to come in case the plan didn't work, and by the looks of things, it may fail. '_But things always work out good for this guy, hope this is one of them. I shouldn't hope too hard though...Someone has to be practical._'

"So~ so~rry," Conan replied sarcastically, "At least I'm not the one that's so jumpy about this." which earned him a sharp stomp on his foot from Haibara. 

_'Ow! That hurts! Why of all people did I have to be stuck with her! Don't they have anyone a bit nicer in the B.O.?' _Conan thought darkly, reflecting his mood on this who charade. He himself knew the plan was risky, and if one thing goes wrong, the whole operation was doomed. But this was the biggest chance they have! The boss was having a celebration with the organization, and Gin,Vodka, plus Vermouth was going to be there! '_It might be a trap, but it might not. Who knows when a opportunity like this would ever come again?_'

"Both of you, shush! Everyone else is ready, they're waiting for us, let's go!" Jodie whispered urgently. (I didn't know who else in the FBI to use, so I just picked her. )

"Hai~" the two children answered.

All of them started quietly running toward the darken building…

The next morning

Ring! Ring!

Eh? Who is it that's calling so early in the morning? Ran yawned, reaching toward the phone to answer it.

"Yo, Ran!"

"Shinichi?! Why-Are you OK?" Ran shocked to find her childhood friend calling her so early.

"Ah. I finally finished the case I was working on for so long. Will you come meet me at the park? I…I have something to tell you." Shinichi said in a low voice.

This perked Ran's attention," What is it?"

"You'll find out when you come. See you! Don't be too slow!" Shinichi quickly hung up just as a voice was heard, "Shinichi, sweetie, time to go!!!"

Who was that? Could it be…that's he's in a relationship and doesn't want me around? Or maybe he's engaged? Ran thought nervously as she dressed, getting more and more mad at the concept. Stop Ran, you don't know who that was, don't go jumping to such conclusions, maybe that was just a friend of his, or maybe his mom? That did sound a bit like Yukiko-san, but over the phone, I'm not sure. Anyways, there's no point standing here, so I better get going, but what if Shinichi is planning something extravagant? I might be dressing too casual, but he said not to be slow, so maybe not…I guess I'll just have to hope for the best and it'll be OK.

Dressed in a black blouse with a border of green leaves and white flowers around the collar and some blue denim jeans, she started down the stairs. She made a small bowl of porridge and put it in a safe place. On the table, she left a note for her father saying: "I'll be back later, breakfast is in the microwave, help yourself. Don't wait up." Satisfied, she checked everything in the house, before going down to the subway station where she'll take a underground train to the park where Shinichi was waiting.

Fifteen minutes later, she had arrived at the park, but didn't see Shinichi. She started to look around. After a long while, she was tired and went to sit on a bench. Then, out of the blue, a hand covered her eyes. Her first reflex was self-defense. Quickly jumping up, she turned and kicked once in the stomach of her attacker, and then knocked him to the ground. Returning to her calm self, she looked at the victim on the ground, and to her amazement, she saw the detective geek she was waiting for.

"So sorry! Are you alright? Shinichi?!" Ran frantically crouched down to help him, seeing that her friend wasn't in the best condition.

"I see stars…." Shinichi's eyes traced the invisible stars' movement

"Shinichi! Are you OK?" Grabbing him by the shoulders, Ran shook twice to clear the dizziness.

"Uh, oh, yeah, Hi Ran…"

"Oh, thanks goodness, you're alright.... You deserve that though! What were you thinking, sneaking behind me like that?! I thought you were a dangerous criminal!" Ran shouted at him, red from both embarrassment and anger, while helping the detective up.

"I wanted to surprise you. I admit, it was a bad move on my part. Remind me not to ever do that again. Ow, my head!" Shinichi clutched his head with one hand and accepting Ran's help, pulled himself up.

Not excepting the heavy weight, Ran found herself falling, until Shinichi caught her.

"Are you that excited to see me?" The boy asked teasingly.

"N-n-n-n-o! In fact, I wasn't going to come, but you said you had to tell me something." Free from the teen's grasp, she blushing as she said those words. "I was curious to hear what it was. Speaking of which, you still haven't told me." Ran accused, staring at him.

Now it was Shinichi's turn to blush, "A-a-bout that…,well…I wanted…to say…That…is..." he stuttered while stalling for time as he searched for the right words to describe his feelings.

Sensing that this was important, Ran lowered her voice, "Yes?" she urged him on.

"Well…I…" Come on, Shinichi! You can solve the hardest mysteries, but you can't even say this little sentence?! It's not hard! You can do it! Overcoming with confidence from the pep talk with himself, he started again, "I…lo.."

Before he finished, a loud yell from across the park was heard, "HEY KUDO!!! HOW ARE YOU?!" The voice was getting louder as the owner drew closer.

Turning, Shinichi wondered who was bold enough to call in such a loud voice in the early morning, especially to him. He didn't tell anyone except for a select few about his transformation back from Conan to his original form. And those that he told, would not scream to him in the middle of the park. But seeing who it was, he didn't wonder any longer. …

"Hattori-san! What are you doing here?" Ran turned and looked questionably at the Osakan detective, forgetting for the moment what Shinichi was going to tell her. "Is Kazuha-chan with you?"

"Of course! I have to look after this guy when his mother isn't here. He can't take care of himself very well, you know." Kazuha-chan explained pointing her thumb at her childhood friend.

"What do you mean by that?!" Heiji shot a dark glare at the girl. "I can very well take car-"

"Ooooh! Is this the famous Kudo-kun?" Kazuha blurted out, gleeful at finally meeting Ran's "boyfriend". (1)

"Ah, yes! Um…This is Kazuha-chan, Shinichi, and Kazuha, this is Shinichi." Ran introduced.

"Yes we've-ah, Nice to meet you." Shinichi recovered, remembering that the two girls didn't know about him being Conan.

"Um…nice to meet you too." Kazuha was curious what he was going to say before the polite greeting. (2) "I've heard a lot about you from Ran. And I know Heiji-kun likes to talk about you a lot!"

"Say, why don't we go get a café nearby, Café Perot? " Heiji butted in, not very happy about the turn of events, with Kazuha being way too friendly with Kudo-kun. "I heard that the noodles aren't so bad there. We can talk there."

'With all of this, I'll never get the talk over with! Better just reject it. Make up the consequences later.' Shinichi thought irritably. Lightly, grabbing Ran's hand, he responded, "No, I think I'll pass, I need to discuss something with Ran. We can do it some other time."

Surprised, Ran quietly wondered what was going on in her head, but nether less agreed with him, "Sorry, I may join you later. But why don't you order first."

Arching an eyebrow, Kazuha looked at the two, and then finally an idea clicked in her head. Smiling slyly, she said sweetly, "OK! See you later Ran! Good luck, Kudo-kun!"

Grabbing Heiji, she pulled him along with her, despite his cries. "Hey! Wait, what do you think you are doing!!!" Struggling to get his hand out of her grip, he pushed the hand away, when suddenly Kazuha released her grip. Stumbling backward, Hattori fell to the ground. "Ow! What's with you? First you grab me, then without warning, you release me!"

"Oh! Stop complaining! I just don't want you to interfere with those two over there." Gesturing her head toward the two Teitan High students. "Today is going to be a special day for them." The idea of the two finally admitting their feelings and getting together pleased her greatly.

"You've finally lost it. What are you talking about?" Heiji muttered.

"What was that? Dare say it again?" Kazuha held a look that dared Heiji to speak.

Not wanting to get yelled at in the middle of the street, the Osakan boy quickly tried to cover up what was said before. "Ah, nothing! Why don't we go eat!" Sweat dropping, he started toward the café.

"Wise decision" Kazuha smiled evilly, yet innocently, and followed him to the restaurant.

Back at the Park

"Finally…" Shinichi mumbled, glad to be rid of the pesky dark-skinned boy.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Ran turned away from the retreating couple to her own love interest.

"Ah, no." Shinichi was caught off guard of how fast the situation was changed and putting the pressure on him. "About the thing I was about to tell you…"

"There's something I want to tell you too." Ran interrupted. "I've been thinking of it for a long time..."

Shinichi smirked, "and my deduction tells me that they are both the same thing. I'm guessing what you wanted to say was..." He swallowed his throat nervously..._ 'Here it goes, please, Kami-sama, don't let me screw this up!' _

"_I lo-"_

Right then, a piercing shriek echoed throughout the park.

"Eh? What was that?" Ran wondered.

"It's probably a bird." Shinichi replied,_ 'I hope that's what it is, it better not be what it always is...'_

"_**Ahh!! Call the police! Someone's hurt! He might be dead!" **_emanated a shout from where the previous one was heard.

"Oh!" Ran exclaimed, "We better see what happened, I know you would like to solve the case." Ran smiled knowingly, walking over to the crime scene.

"Actually the detecting can wait until after this...but oh well, better get this over with..." Shinichi mumbled to himself.

Inside his brain,

_'No way.....Are you kidding me?! Again?!'_

_'Of all places! And at all times! At least, not right now! I was so close this time!'_

_'I really do have bad luck...'_

Shinichi fumed mentally while walking with Ran over to the scene.

End of Ch. 1

Notes:

(1)I know that Kazuha-chan has met Shinichi in Chapter 651 in the manga, but let's pretend she didn't in this one, ok? ;)

(2)In Japan, when people meet for the first time, they will usually say, "hajimemashite. dōzo yoroshiku" or Nice to meet you, so that's what I meant.

P.S. Sorry if Shinichi is out of character, I'm trying to make him like he is in the manga. And I apologize if the end is repetitive, I just need it that way though.

Also, how do you spell the name of the cafe that Kogoro Mouri goes to a lot?

The mystery is coming next, Have fun trying to solve it! Also, any suggestions are welcome!

~Sakura_fai


End file.
